A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the fan and compressor sections and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. Engine components may experience damage if exposed to hot gases.